Killer Love (Jeff The Killer x OC)
by EvTheOdd13
Summary: Jeff the Killer x OC, creepypasta romance! Rated M for sex, drug use, alcoholism, violence, and abuse. Don't like it? Don't read it.


Killer Love(Jeff The Killer x OC)

By Ev Watkins (EvTheOdd13)

DISCLAIMER: VIOLENCE, SEX, SWEARING, DRUG USE, BDSM, ABUSE! I do not own Jeff the Killer, but I do own Jess.

Jess sighed and straightened her school uniform. She hated it here, in this quiet little town, in this stupid new school, in a home with her parents. She was never good enough, as the eldest and only child she was expected to be perfect, not a cutter, not a drug addict, not an alcoholic, not a smoker. She was everything that her parents hated, out spoken and violent, she did as she wanted, and never listened anyway. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt when they called her names, or when they screamed at her for being herself. Why wasen't she good enough for them? Her only friends were a mysterious woman in the woods and the woman's husband. She never saw them, but they spoke to her whenever she ran into the woods crying, drunk, bloody and hurt. They were kind to her, spoke softly, and never acted like she was worthless. Jess was only 16, a virgin, and already she drank heavily, took medication for depression, anxiety, psychosis, and to sleep. She smoked pot and did every drug she could find, never afraid to try it. Her favoites were pot, and ecstacy. She just wanted freedom, to be herself. She cut herself daily, always dragging the knife hard, trying to feel...well...anything. She was pretty, with black eyes and long black spikey hair, and beautiful pale skin. She was curvy but not fat. She felt like she was fat though and rarely ate, and when she did she would throw it back up. She hated herself, but hated everyone else more. "Another fucking day, another fucking problem..." she said as she left her house, going to school. Her day was pretty simple, get up and dressed, get the shit beat out of her at school, come home and get screamed at and beaten again, do drugs, drink, cut, take meds, shower, sleep. Thats how it was; always she felt alone and like she wanted to leave. One night as she laid in bed her lights all went out at once. Her parents were already asleep but then her father came into her room and grabbed her by her hair.

"Stupid little brat! This is your fault! Its always your fucking fault!" he screamed as he beat her, threw her against the wall and broke her body. She snapped. Finally tired of everything she grabbed her knife and slit his throat, and began to stab his bleeding body.

"HERE DADDY! HERE! AM I GOOD ENOUGH NOW YOU FUCKING PRICK?! I LOVE YOU DADDY!" she yelled as she laughed, her fragile mind breaking apart, she then went to her mother's sleeping form and cut her to ribbons, just laughing as her mother screamed. Jess smiled the whole time, wide eyed and manic. A neighbor called the police because of the screams and Jess was put in an asylum for the criminally insane. She didn't care, and managed to break a window, cutting up her hands, feet, neck, and face as she did. Her mouth slit open she took a large piece of glass and killed everyone in the asylum, then cut off her own eyelids. "I never have to go to sleep again now...i can always see the wrongs that have been done." She laughed as she ran. She ran for days on end, unaware that The Slenderwoman and Slenderman where watching over her, keeping an eye on their young friend.

"Darling, I think its time to go get help, we might need another like her to keep her calm, to restrain her. I don't want to see her hurting herself again, or thrown into one of those nasty places." Slenderwoman spoke to her mate.

Slenderman nodded his agreement "Your right Slenda, and I know just the person. Jeff has been looking for a new playmate. I will go get him, you get her to come into the woods." and with that he disappeared. Slenda got Jess and pulled her into the woods.

"Jess, its me, your friend, please come with me; I am going to introduce you to some new friends, they will not hurt or judge you."

"Haha, sure. I never pictured you not to have a face, but this works. Its nice to finally see you, Slenda."

The two girls went back to a large mansion filled with people. One boy dressed like Link from Legend of Zelda, one boy dressed like a macrabe clown, one little girl covered in blood, one boy with a blue mask on, two people who could have either been a boy and girl or two boys wearing masks and hoodies, one smiling dog that Jess instantly became close to, petting him "Your always smiling too huh? Whats your name buddy? Im Jess."

"I am Smile Dog, its nice to see a happy female. Spread the word." Said the dog. Jess laughed in her insanity, happy to be around others who were just like her. She didn't care that she was in hospital scrubs, or that she was covered in blood. Slenda sighed.

"Jess, come up stairs so you can shower and change. I have some clothes for you."

"ok" Jess went with her tall friend and was shown to a shower, given a set of clothes and the nesseties for the shower, and as Jess showered she thought about all of this. She was happy right now, she felt safe and free. Stepping out she didn't notice the teen sitting near her, watching her with unblinking eyes as she dressed. She put on the black bra and panties and pulled on the socks and skinny jeans. A white tank top and black hoodie followed as she finished.

"Hey, those scars on your body...you cut yourself Girly?" said the boy

"Yeah, so what? Its fun and it feels good. Whats your name perv?" She asked, unfazed that he was watching her.

"I'm Jeff Woods, also known as Jeff the Killer."

"Cool. Im Jess Waters, I don't have any other names."

"Well we will just have to fix that. You must have killed to end up here, so how about being a Killer like me?"

"Hm...sure!"

The two laughed and before Jess could blink she was pressed against the bathroom door with Jeff's mouth against hers, his blood mixing with hers from their slit mouths. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, loving the taste of him. He smiled and thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting and teasing hers. She moaned again and clawed his bloody white hoodie. He smirked and pressed her tighter to the door, so she could feel his growing errection against her lower belly, she blushed and mewed slightly, rocking her hips. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips so her wet cunt was against his hard cock, though their clothes were in the way. He yanked her hair hard, pulling her head back and he bit her throat, drawing blood. Jess moaned loudly and ground her hips against his. Jeff growled and took Jess to his room, locking the door behind him he threw her roughly onto his bed, and hand cuffed her wrists and ankles. "I'm going to mark you, your mine now. No one else can touch or have you! If they even try I will kill them, I will kill them all for you. Your mine Jess." He growled as he kissed her hard again, pushing her hoodie up to squeeze her C cup breasts. She moaned and arched, having little to no experience with sexual situations. This felt good, and she liked Jeff a lot.

Jeff cut the hoodie and pants off of Jess, along with her tank top, bra, and panties. He bit her neck, and squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, eliciting moans from the chained up girl under him. He bit down her body, drawing blood and leaving hickies. He was marking her, she was his. He slipped two fingers into her tight, hot, wet cunt. She gasped and arched, he smirked and began to finger her hard, being rough with this little mashocist. She screamed his name as she came on his fingers, Jeff laughed and licked her cum off of his fingers. Then he stripped off his own clothes, and positioned himself at her soaked entrance, thrusting in hard and fast. Jess screamed loudly in pain as her hymen tore. He growled in her ear "You like this, don't you, my little killer?"

"Yes! Please! More! Hurt me!" She cried out, begging for the pain that made her feel. Jeff obliged her willingly, thrusting hard and fast, fucking her like an animal. She she neared her climax he bit into her throat again, sending her over the edge. As she orgasmed around his big hard cock he shuddered, releasing his seed into her tight wet cunt. Jeff groaned as he spilled all his seed into her, emptying his cock. He collapsed next to her on the bed, unchaining her as he did. Jess curled into him, her head on his chest.

"Hey, Jess...?"

"Y-yes...Jeff...?"

"Your mine now, forever."

"Good."

THE END! Hope you liked it! ;)


End file.
